User talk:Nightfern
No Idea Check their contributions. I just got back from class not too long ago, and I check up on WSW and see all of that crap. I take it as one of those idiots from WWiki that doesn't like me for some reason. Hell if I know. I blocked 'em, and that's all that matters. Oh well. It doesn't matter much to me. They're lying when they say we don't have permission from Wildpath to use her lineart. I still have the note from her on dA saying we can use 'em. 8D I was browsing around and I saw your signature. I approve. [[User:Wetstream|Jinora]][[User talk:Wetstream|''''' I will make no such promises.''''']] 01:10, May 9, 2012 (UTC) '*swat swat* Oh you. I also broke into laughs while my sister was probably yelling angrily at the television. [[User:Wetstream|Jinora]][[User talk:Wetstream|''''' I will make no such promises.''''']] 11:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I like your Avatar too xD And yeah, I go on Tumblr a lot so I can see leaks of scenes. You should try it. [[User:Wetstream|Jinora]][[User talk:Wetstream|''''' I will make no such promises.''''']] 22:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Go Drool [http://darkkenjie.deviantart.com/art/Mako-301450653 Found this on dA a few minutes ago]. Here ya go, Mako-obsessed crazy lady. You should probably know that [[Moonlight Series]] is being featured on my user page. :D 21:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing BolinXKorra Dude, I was on YT and found the best BolinXKorra video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx5WQxpmO0E. Er, not that I like the couple or anything, I just thought of you.... but I think you're a MakoXKorra fan now? Whatever... 19:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Did you get the new LP album yet? It's amazing. :) 18:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing So Millie derped on WWiki's chat. [http://vvcap.net/db/0ip7uBgyxYW_GBcgiNGE.htp Wanna see it?] Trololololol. SKYE!!!!! >.< [[User:Feathertail_Millie|Millie]][[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Purple''']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'''is''']] 04:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for you to delete any traces of me? Re: Damn right it is. It's from the graphic novels. 8D Yes, I'm Skyflight. That name sucked and Skyflight isn't even one of my main characters. *tacklehugs* 20:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) MAAAAATTTTTT SMIIIIIIITTTTHHHHH <33333 16:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Huh? How is my sig wrong sounding? owo XD 20:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) So. Shadeh's blog really got me thinking. We ''need'' to turn this place around. Otherwise, we're going to start losing some of our longest-running members. What say you, Night? Can we put whatever shit we had going on months ago behind us and start improving this place? Back~ Hey Nightfern! It is Icefern50 I changed my username to .Allari♥, well I am back and.. hi =3 Temporary Ban I have read the temporary ban blog that you posted but my computer is preventing my from commenting. I'd just like you to know that I have read it! :) [[User:Littlewillow|'''Littlewillow!''']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'']] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?''']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"'']] 14:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I knew that! Did you see the picture? [https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/531015_469004623124609_503063011_n.jpg Fangirled when I saw it on Facebook] Bad picture quality, it's all dark. 16:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Could be worse... I could have addicted you to X-Factor or something stupid xD AND I KNOW OH MY GOD DINOSAURS ON A SPACESHIP AND THE DOCTOR HAS A CHRISTMAS LIST STILL AND THE TRICERATOPS ;-; AND THE EVIL DUDE AND AND AND AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 8DDD 12:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry Nightfern, But by using a curse word might be inappropriate for younger readers who are not registered, so i erased it. Your fellow Wikian, [[User:PrincessCelestia223|Gone Squatchin']] ([[User talk:PrincessCelestia223|talk]]) 12:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) AM I IMAGINING THINGS Oh my god. NIGHT. asghasdfjgaskjghdfij=sajdasgdfj. Sorry, I had to let out my excitement. SO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I miss you too :( I haven't really been on WSW or WWiki for awhile. I pop in every now and then but that's it. I'm rambling now. Sorry. ANYWAYS I don't really check my email anymore, so I won't give you that. My skype has basically been....abandoned by me so forget that too. SO that leaves my tumblr which is http://herrookaybyee.tumblr.com/ so yeah. MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING. Okay I gotta go my mom's pissed at me. UNTIL LATER. WE BETTER START TALKING AGAIN SOON. 08:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Game of Thrones hurts and Renly's a cutie pie. .o. Hi! Is this site still up and running? [[User:Ingeneralfangirl|Ingeneralfangirl]] ([[User talk:Ingeneralfangirl|talk]]) 14:47, November 27, 2014 (UTC)